


My own true desire

by yukishu4ever



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bratty Akihito shorterm O_o, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, most likely out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukishu4ever/pseuds/yukishu4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito is been thinking about it for a long time...Asami does not have a clue about it.</p>
<p>What is the photographer's true desire...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone =)
> 
> This is the first fic I publish here in AO3. I have been writing fics for years now but not many of them have been for the Viewfinder fandom and neither in English. Most of them I wrote them in Spanish.
> 
> I hope you give my fanfic a chance =) and I´d love to hear what you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Also any comments to improve my writing are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder. Yamane sensei does it and I lover her for creating such amazing characters.

 

They had been together for 5 years now. After the 3rd year Akihito had decided to drop his job as a criminal photographer and work on the advertisement field taking pictures of models.

 

At 28, he felt the imperious need to take the next step in his relationship with Asami.

 

Excited after a particularly good day at work, he headed to the usual supermarket to get all the ingredients to prepare a delicious meal.

 

Once at home he started to cook, feeling happy and nervous about his decision. He took his mobile and wrote a message to his lover.

 

Asami's mobile vibrated showing a message from the blond.

 

**Kitten (20:30pm)**

At what time are you coming home?

I prepared us dinner ^_^

I'd like to talk to you about something.

 

**Asami-chan (20:35pm)**

What are you up to Kitten? I'll be home around Midnight.

 

**Kitten (20:37pm)**

I'll be waiting ❤!

 

After texting Asami, the blond took a long and relaxing bath. He chose a particular pair of tight black jeans that showed his sexy legs and nice behind, and a white shirt. He wanted to look his best for his handsome lover.

 

\---

 

A little after midnight Asami arrived to the penthouse.

 

"Okaeri Ryu" - the blond smiled to his lover and kissed him briefly on the lips.

 

"You are happier than usual Akihito. Should I be worried?"

 

"Nah, we will talk after supper, come” - taking his hands on his own, the photographer guided his lover to the dining room.

 

Asami noticed immediately that the table was decorated for a romantic and private dinner. The crime lord was very perceptive so he was convinced that Akihito was planning something big.

 

They ate their food as they usually did, discussing unimportant matters and laughing occasionally. But Asami noticed the hot stares his lover was directing to him.

 

"Akihito, just spell it out already"

 

"Let's go to the living room. I want you to be relaxed and receptive with what I want to tell you"

 

The blond poured two drinks for both of them and seated beside Asami on the big couch. In front of them the huge story glass displayed the beautiful lights from Tokyo.

 

Akihito took a sip of his drink, coughing a little due to the strong flavor. After all it was Asami's favorite Scotch and after all the time together he had not gotten used to alcohol.

 

"Ryu... I...am ready"

 

"Ready for what? I think we already passed the first time barrier several years before"

 

"Idiot! I am not talking about sex"

 

"Then explain to me in great detail what is going on in that head of yours?"

 

Asami noticed how the younger man was fidgeting and playing with his hands. It was definitely a delicate and serious matter.

 

"Just hear me out first before replying"

 

"I am losing my patience Akihito. Just get on with it"

 

"I am ready to...have kids. There is a new drug that can help a male get pregnant. I have been under this new procedure for the past six months and is finally done. We can have a baby of our own!"

 

Asami stared at his lover as if he had grown a second head. He was beyond surprised. Had he heard Akihito correctly? A pregnant man? How bizarre that was. He could not picture his kitten with a big round belly.

"Are you out of your mind Akihito? What gave you the idea that I want kids?"

 

The blonde’s face changed from absolutely happiness to an indescribable sadness. He felt a punch in the gut at the expression that was covering Asami's face.

 

"I thought you...would want kids...with me. Is it that unthinkable for you? Does my idea of a family disgust you?

 

Akihito felt his eyes fill with unshed tears, doing all in his power to prevent them to fall over his face.

 

"Why would I want kids? It is difficult enough trying to protect you from my enemies. I cannot ask my men to add a bigger burden to their load"

 

"I did not know you thought of me as a burden. But then it should not surprise me, after all I am just a body you like to fuck every night!"

 

"Stop with the pitiful comments. You know is not like that"

 

"Whatever you say Asami!"

 

"Now we are back to last names. You are impossible sometimes"

 

"I will go to bed, I don't want to fight with you about this. Good night"

 

The blond left the living room and headed to the guest room. He was really hurt and the last thing he wanted was to sleep beside his lover with those kinds of feelings.

Hugging the pillow he finally could release his tears and all the pain Asami had inflicted in him with his harsh words.

 

/ _I am sure you could have protected us Ryu.../_

Asami remained in the living room. There was no way he could accept his lover's crazy idea to have kids. But he could not help but wonder how a kid from both would look like.

 

/ _Just don't go there. There is no way...no /_

 

 

\---

 

 

Asami woke up alone in their bed. He was not surprised at all, the photographer had looked really depressed before leaving his lover alone the night before.

 

He took a shower and once dressed he went to search his lover in the kitchen, but it was empty. The same happened with the guest and work room.

 

_/ Where did Akihito go?/_

Asami called his assistant Kirishima.

 

"Asami-sama"

 

"Kirishima, where is Akihito?"

"I thought he was with you Sir. Our men have not seen him leave the penthouse"

 

"There is no way he could have exit the building without anyone noticing. Get the surveillance videos, we need to find him asap. He is very upset.

 

"Will do Asami-sama"

 

\---

 

Meanwhile Akihito headed to his friend's house. For the past years whenever he and Asami fought he went straight to Kou's.

 

He knocked slowly in case his friend had company. Luckily for him after a couple of seconds later he was greeted by his friend Takato.

 

"Hey Aki, it is so good to see you. Kou is preparing some snacks, come on in"

 

The blond occupied the small couch in the living room immediately.

 

"Yo Aki, how are you? " - asked his other friend.

 

"Guys, I..."

 

The blond was not able to finish the sentence as quiet tears left his hazel eyes.

 

"What is wrong Aki? Did you have a fight with Asami-san?"

 

"He is a total jerk Kou! I am so mad at him right now"

 

The blond told his friends about what had happened earlier. Both were quite shocked with his friend's revelation.

 

"Honestly I think he just needs time. We can understand what you are telling us but I am sure he was really surprised and he did not expect to hear that from you"

 

"So you are taking his side. That is just great! My best friends supporting my so called lover! I think I'll go..."

 

"Stop Akihito! You are so stubborn. Of course we support you, but you have to understand that even we are surprised."

 

"You need to calm down and discuss it with Asami-san as an adult. He won't trust you to take care of a child if you are acting this way"

 

"You might be right. Kou, can I stay here for the night?

 

"You don't have to ask silly!"

 

Later that night Akihito sent a message to the older man.

 

**Kitten (01:18am)**

I will be back tomorrow. We need to talk.

 

**Asami-chan (01:23am)**

Come to Sion when you are ready. I will be waiting.

 

TBC...


	2. The talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Sorry for the late update but I have been really busy between stuying some classes of my Master´s plus my job and life in general XD
> 
> I am hoping to have the next chapter over the weekend so you should not wait longer.
> 
> Let me now what you think and what would you like to see next =)

CHAPTER 2. THE TALK

 

The next day...

The photographer arrived to Sion around 10am. Asami was reviewing some documents when his lover showed up at his office. He noticed how the beautiful hazel eyes were lacking their usual light.

"Did you calm down already Akihito?"

The younger man sighed and took a seat in front of his lover.

"Asami what I told you last night is true. I want to have kids with you and I am not backing down on it. I can give you time to think about it if that is what you need. But I have wanted to have a family of my own since I can remember”

“Akihito, in my position that would a huge weakness for my enemies to use against me. I have considered it but I cannot risk my empire for a whim of yours”

The blond was furious at the crime lord´s response. Asami only cared about his position in the underworld and not for him as he always said. That hurt, but there was nothing he could do to change Asami´s feelings.

“Then I guess this is it… I will take the few belongings I have and leave the penthouse today. I will do it right away, so you don’t have to see me again.

“You cannot leave Akihito, you belong to me. I will be true to my word and kill anyone that dares to touch you”

“And I will hate you for it Asami!. It hurts now… but with time, I will be able to find a guy that wants the same thing that I do. It will be hard because you know that I…”

“You what, Akihito?”

“It does not matter now. I will always care for you but please let me live my life and find a decent guy to have kids with”

Asami was beyond furious with his lover’s words. He was not planning to allow his kitten to leave his side.

“I won’t allow it. If you try to leave I will lock you down”

“You won’t like the results if you do that Asami. You cannot give me what I desire the most”

“We will settle this matter tonight Akihito, wait for me at the penthouse like a good lover would”

The blond left Sion a couple of minutes later. He was sad, disappointed and really angry. He had made his choice, and he was leaving Asami that day.

\---

Later that night the crime lord arrived to the penthouse and there was no sign of Akihito at all. All his clothes where in their place, only the old camera that the blond had bought by himself was missing.

/ I will find you Akihito and when I do, you won’t be able to leave the bed ever again/ 

Asami called his most trusted man Kirishima since he wanted his men to locate his lover asap.

“Kirishima, send my men to find Takaba”

After two hours none of the men had located the photographer. Kirishima knew his employer was going to lose it once he told him the news. Asami picked his phone right after the first ring.

“What is it?”

“Asami-sama there is no trace of Takaba-sama. Our men already looked in his usual places and with his friends but he is not around”

“You better find him or there will be blood Kirishima”

The crime lord was worried and frustrated. There was still no trace of Akihito. They checked the airport cameras and all the flights, but there was nothing. As much as their men tried, they came back empty handed.

/Where are you Akihito?/

\--------VF-------

The next day…

Akihito knew his lover was going to look for him first at his friend’s so he stayed in a modest hotel very far from Shinjuku and he used a fake name. 

The blond could not sleep at all. Thinking of how Asami has reacted and how he was not willing to compromise with this request. 

/There is nothing more I would like Ryu. I want to carry our child. He-she would be proof that you loved me once. And no matter what happens with us, I would always protect our child with my life. I cannot stop wanting this…I wonder, would I ever be able to carry someone else´s baby and not yours? I don’t think so. You ruined me Ryuichi, there is no one else I can love as much as I love you/ 

Akihito cried himself to sleep. He was so tired and still he had not decided what to do the following day.

\---

The next morning Asami was beyond worried about his lover. His mobile was turned off so there was no way he could track him. They always fought but this time was different. He knew the blond quite well, and thanks to his sleepless night he had understood that his lover was serious about the baby. He still was not convinced, but he was willing to do anything to fix the situation with the photographer. 

Around noon Asami received a call from one of this men telling him that the young man had arrived to the penthouse. No later than one minute he received a text message from his lover.

Kitten (10:08am)  
I am sure your goons told you that I am home. I need some time to think about things ok?

Ryuichi (10:12am)  
I am leaving tonight to Hong Kong. I will be gone for a week. Don‘t do anything reckless.

Kitten (10:14am)  
Do you have business there? Is it safe?

Ryuichi (10:16am)  
I am meeting with Feilong.

Kitten (10:17am)   
Ok. 

Akihito wanted to tell Asami that he was going to miss him but he disregarded the idea. He wanted to show his lover that he was still angry, but the truth was that he only wanted to be comforted and loved between those strong arms.

Asami sighed soundly but decided not to reply anything else to his lover’s last message. He could tell the blond was trying to make him feel bad for how he acted and the things he had said; but he was Asami Ryuichi and he was not going to cave in this time. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are more than welcome!!! XD =)


	3. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there =)
> 
> I hope you guys missed me at least a little. My life has been crazy over the past weeks, but finally I can enjoy my weekend.
> 
> I really enjoy reading what you think of my story.
> 
> Now to the net chapter...

**CHAPTER 3. Family**

 

Akihito arrived to Kawagoe after a short travel by train. A couple of years had passed since he came to visit, but for him it felt like a lifetime.

 

The small houses and the beautiful sakura trees had not changed at all. After some minutes of walking he arrived at a small house that brought back a lot of memories from his childhood. He just stared at the door, not feeling any rush to knock.

 

An old but beautiful lady opened the door and smiled upon seeing a familiar young man in front of her.

 

"Is that you Akihito?"

 

"It's me Obaasan"

 

"Look at you, my handsome boy is all grown up. Come, there is a lot we need to talk about"

 

"I apologize for not visiting you sooner"

 

"You are just like your father, two peas in a pond. But I understand young people these days are not interested in talking to his old relatives"

 

"Please...don't say that. It's just that I've been busy and Kou told me you were fine so I kept postponing this visit. Please forgive my selfishness"

 

"I know is still hard for you to come here after your parents death, but you are always welcome"

 

The blond hugged his grandmother with affection. It felt right and for a moment it was like he was 5 year old again."

 

"What brings you here my boy? You look a little down"

 

"I... Can we talk about it later? I'd like to rest for a while Obaasan"

 

"Go to your room. It still is as you left it. But you will tell me what is going on over dinner"

 

The Takabas were very stubborn people. He knew that even if he did not want to tell his grandmother what was happening, she was going to find a way to make him talk.

 

\---

 

Later that night they were eating in silence, Akihito was not sure how to explain his current problem to the woman.

 

"Obaasan, I am not sure if you remember but when I was a kid I used to say to Mom and Dad how I wanted to have a big family of my own once I were an adult"

 

The blond was bittersweet about that memory, he wished his parents were alive and that Asami would have given themselves the chance to become parents.

 

"How could I forget darling, you were only 8 at the time. And I swear your mother thought you were going to get a girl pregnant at 15 haha. But how wrong she was"

 

"Why do you say that? Is not that I am unattractive, is it? I know I am not a model but..."

 

"No son, you are very good looking and likable. I said that because I am aware that your eyes strayed towards cute boys and not girls, but you never realized it at the time. You were so young."

 

“What?!...so you knew…that I…like guys”

 

“Of course I did. You are very transparent Akihito. Right now I can tell you are here because you have some love problems.”

 

“Well, is not exactly like that but I am facing a big issue with my lover”

 

“Young people should focus in love, and not let anything come between their happiness”

 

“Honestly Obaasan. I don’t think me and my lover will make it through this time”

 

The woman smiled and held one of the blond’s hands in hers.

“You have to believe that your love for one another is stronger than anything”

 

“I know he loves me, but we want very different things in our lives. I told him how I wish to have kids with him and that way become a family. But he refused”

 

"Most men are terrified to become parents my boy, but I am sure he will come around"

 

"I don't think he will obaasan. That is why I left. It hurt so much"

 

"Stay with me for as long as you want Akihito. Trust an old's woman word, he will come to get you"

 

"I don't want to go back to him if he is not willing to have a family with me. And to make matters worse, he went to Hong Kong to meet this guy that has been in love with him for ages"

 

"Oh no, we won't accept a cheater in this family. I will not have any man hurting my grandson just because he cannot keep his dick in his pants"

 

"Haha, I love you so much obaasan"

 

"I might be old but I will protect you my son. Always"

 

\---

 

Finally a week after, Asami had found out about Akihito having an alive relative and wasting no more time he made his secretary drive him to the old town. He wondered why Akihito had never spoke about jos grandmother was out of Asami´s understanding.

When the door opened he was greeted by an old beautiful woman. Her features resembles his lover's a little, specially the hazel eyes.

 

"Good afternoon. My name is Asami Ryuichi and I am looking for Akihito"

 

For a brief moment the older man saw surprise in the woman's face but in an instant all the emotions were guarded.

 

“So you are the reason my grandson ran away…Pardon my rudeness, I am Takaba Izumi, Akihito's grandmother. Come inside Asami-san. We can talk until my grandson arrives"

 

She guided him to the blond's room. Much to Asami’s surprise the bedroom still looked like a place for a 15 year old boy.

 

The bedroom was filled with photographs, most likely taken by Akihito at a young age.

 

Something that caught his attention was a small part of the wall covered with pictures of Akihito as a boy and other people, whom he guessed were his friends. But one picture that stand out, was showing Akihito smiling happily and hugging his parents.

 

"That picture was taken a year earlier before Akihito's parents death. He has always wanted to be part of a big family. Sadly only I am part of my grandson's life"

 

"What about his other relatives?"

 

"My son was an only child just like Akihito, I could not get pregnant again. And his mother's only brother is not interested in the Takaba family. So I am asking you, are you willing to be the lover my grandson needs? Will you become a father to give him happiness?"

 

Asami for the first time in his life was rendered speechless. That woman was strong willed and very direct. She definitely was related to his lover.

 

"I am unsure about what to do. I want him in my life. I cannot live without him, he is my light. But a child, isn't the wisest choice due to my lifestyle."

 

"A man such as you, know how to protect his loved ones. I have heard things about who you are and what you do, but I don't care as long as you love Akihito and treat him well."

 

"You don't need to doubt me in that regard"

 

"Then son, I think you are ready to be a father. And just think about it, is so much fun making babies"

 

"Don't go there obaasan, he is enough of a pervert without the excuse to make babies. And I don't think you should place Asami and babies on the same sentence."

 

The woman smiled and chuckled a little at Akihito's reaction to the older man.

 

"I will leave you alone so you can talk. Just don't start making babies just yet.”

 

"Obaasan!"

Akihito blushed and turned off his gaze from the older man to compose himself.

 

"Asami, what are you doing here?"

 

"I came for you, why didn't you wait for me at home?"

 

"That place is no longer my home. I am going to stay here with obaasan"

 

"Akihito, stop this nonsense. You are just mad because I said no"

 

"You bet I am mad. We were having a problem and you escaped to see Feilong, who I am not even sure if you were somehow romantically involved with. That hurt, but not as much as you refusing to create a child with me... I have thought about it and I finally understand. You don't want to be tied forever to some poor photographer that does not even have a renowned family name to be suitable for someone like you"

 

"You are putting words into my mouth Akihito, I have never said something like that to you. If we were at the penthouse I would punish you for having such awful thoughts. And for the record, Feilong and I were not lovers in the past. I just kissed him once but it was not because I was attracted to him"

 

Akihito was mad and relieved at the same time. He was tired of fighting his feelings for that man in front of him. He just wanted to be loved and cherished again.

 

Asami on the other hand was really angry and annoyed. He wanted to fuck the blond and make him swear that he was never going to leave his side ever again. But he couldn't, Takaba's obaasan would rip his dick off if he dared to.

 

"You are a bastard. Why would you kiss someone if you are not interested."

 

"Don't be naive Akihito. People always uses the power they have to rule others. I showed you the first time I fucked you. I kissed you only to demonstrate my domination over you, and because I thought you were really cute while crying and denying the pleasure you were feeling"

 

"You are an asshole! I am no longer sure wanting to have babies with you"

 

Asami pushed Akihito until he was trapped between the wall and his lover's strong body.

 

"Don't worry I will enjoy making babies with you. I believe you will be pregnant for the next 10 years. There is never enough sex to impregnate one's lover. It will be my pleasure Akihito"

 

Asami took the blond's lips in a sensual kiss, taking his time savoring his lover. It had been a long week missing the other's warmth. Akihito left all his resistance behind and flushed his body against his lover's to make the kiss more passionate.

 

"I want to take you kitten"

 

"And I do want you, but we cannot. Obaasan would kill us and I am too young to die, unlike some old man I know"

 

The crime lord pinched the blond's butt for punishment.

 

"Auch, don't do that. It hurts"

 

"I have big plans for you once we are back at home. I will enjoy you thoroughly"

 

"Stop, I will come in my pants if you keep teasing me and making me hot. I want to be able to look obaasan in the eye"

 

"Fine, I will have my fun when we get back. Let's go eat with your grandmother. I am really interested in hearing embarrassing stories of you when you were younger"

 

"Oh no, you won't."

 

They left the room and headed straight to the small kitchen to join the old Takaba woman.

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh this chapter was just so sweet XD let's see what happens next. Is Asami really that willing to have a baby. We will find out soon, stay tunned.
> 
> Please let me know what you think =) I love to read your comments!


	4. Worth fighting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys =)
> 
> Thank you all for your comments on my story, they make me really happy.
> 
> It is a short chapter but I hope to have more ready soon.

**Chapter 4. Worth fighting for**

 

On a Wednesday night, the photographer was happily cooking some tempura so he and his lover could share a nice dinner and spend quality time together.

 

The blond was refreshed thanks to the bath he had taken half an hour prior. Akihito was wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt. He was almost done when his lover arrived to the penthouse.

 

“I’m home”

 

“Welcome home Ryu. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes”

 

Asami walked all the way to the kitchen and embraced his beautiful lover.

 

“Mmm you smell so good Akihito”

 

“I just took a bath so shush. I don’t want to get dirty so soon”

 

“But you would enjoy it thoroughly”

 

“Go and have a quick shower. I will keep the food warm”

 

Asami guided his lover´s hand to his crotch and Akihito could feel it start to harden.

 

“Can I convince you to wash my back?

 

“Ryu, just go…we…I…later”

 

Asami smirked. His lover was so easy to temp and more since he started the treatment to become pregnant.

 

“Is that a promise kitten?”

 

“If you keep teasing me, I won’t let your dick anywhere near me”

 

“Such a dirty mouth. I can recall perfectly how you used to stutter whenever you tried to refer to that part of my anatomy. But I love that you are less self conscious now, you still blush but I think is lovely”

 

“Shush, I am warning you”

 

The older man laughed and disappeared on their master bathroom. The blond smiled to himself, he really liked the way Asami tried to convince him. And if the blond was honest, his lover did not have to try hard since he liked to touch the crime lord and be touched as well, even if it was not sex related.

 

………………VF………………

 

 

After 15 minutes Asami reemerged from their bedroom wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

 

"Is dinner ready Akihito?"

 

"Yes, take a seat and I will take care of it. How was your day?"

 

The blond insisted on having small talk while he placed everything on the dinner table. The food smelled delicious and shortly, Akihito had set the table for both of them.

 

"Same as usual, meetings with people wanting something from me"

 

"Did any of them succeed?" - Akihito finally seated and smiled at his lover.

 

"What do you think?"

 

The older man smirked. With all the years they had been together it was really obvious to anyone that they were deeply in love with each other, even if they did not outer the L word like most couples.

 

"It should not surprise me..."

 

They ate dinner peacefully, Akihito telling his lover about his exciting day photographing athletes for a campaign sponsored by one of the biggest sports companies in Tokyo.

 

"You were inspired today Akihito, the food was delicious"

 

"Thank you"

 

The photographer blushed at his lover's compliment. He felt so good knowing the great Asami Ryuichi enjoyed his cooking. Both concentrated on finishing and when the blond tried to pick up the empty dishes the older man stopped him.

 

"What are you doing Ryu?"

 

"I want my dessert right now. The dishes can wait for tomorrow"

 

"I..."

 

Asami held the blonds’ hand and dragged him to their bedroom. Akihito stood still beside the bed watching his lover intently.

 

"Don't move kitten, let me undress you"

 

The blond blush covered all his body, he felt very self conscious about his body but having the older man kissing his neck and touching his body over the clothes felt really amazing.

 

Asami held the borders of the photographer's sleeveless t-shirt and discarded it. Then he took one of Akihito's nipples in his mouth sucking slightly.

 

He heard a small gasp abandon his lover's lips. Instinctively, the photographer circled his arms around Asami's neck.

 

"Mm...It feels...good"

 

The older man released the nipple in his mouth and focused on taking the blonds’ sweatpants off.  
He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed his lover was going commando.

 

"So, no underwear today kitten? Someone was expecting to get lucky...

 

Akihito glared at his lover, containing his blush as much as possible.

 

"And what if I were? You enjoy sex with me as much as I do with you"

 

The older man smirked in response. He loved a defiant Akihito more than anything.

 

"You are right. I love taking this beautiful body and seeing you lost in the pleasure I give you"

 

Asami caressed the photographer's belly, he was lean and slightly muscular which enticed the older man without effort. The crime lord could feel the muscles contract under his fingertips.  
Akihito was completely naked by then, but he was not letting his lover dominate him completely right away. He tried to remain strong under Asami's exploration.

 

The blond could feel his lover's hands sliding to his hips, caressing him in small circles and enjoying the contained gasps that emerged from him.

 

When the crime lord hands held his ass cheeks, the photographer whispered loudly and stretched to kiss Asami's lips.

 

"Ryuichi, I want you! Touch me more"

 

"All in due time Akihito. Let me enjoy your body for a while. And when you are so turned on that you can't take it anymore, I will take you hard and do you until you beg me to stop"

 

"Promises, promises"

 

"You know I am true to my word"

 

" I know, but at least let me see your naked body, you can do whatever you want with me afterwards"

 

"Such an alluring boy. If you want to see me naked, take my clothes off"

 

The blond did not hesitate and had his lover naked in a matter of seconds.

 

"Where has romance go Akihito?"

 

"Shut up. Sometimes I like a quick fuck. I have never heard you complain about it"

 

"I can take you in every unimaginable way that you have yet to experience. I can give you a quick fuck or a marathon; it is up to you"

 

"Then show me and stop talking. I want to feel your big cock inside me. Giving me the best pleasure in the world"

 

Asami did not waste any second. He pushed his lover towards the bed and pulled out a small tube of lube.

 

"You are going to feel me for days. I can promise you that Akihito"

 

"Show me Asami, do whatever you want with me"

 

It was the photographer's turn to smirk, he had used his lover's last name deliberately. Spreading his legs he gave the crime lord a great view of his cock and his tight entrance.

 

"Now Akihito, you know better than to call me that. We are no longer strangers or fuck buddies. I will have to punish you"

 

"I dare you to"

 

"You asked for it. Just don't be mad at me tomorrow when you are not able to sit properly. Turn around..."

 

The photographer could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He was beyond excited. His cock was at full attention and it was taking a dark pinkish color.

 

"Make me Asami!"

 

Not answering the blonds’ remark, the older man covered his body with his own and kissed him.

 

Akihito could feel the pressing of hard lips against his own, dominating him in an instant. Asami sucked his tongue making the blond gasp and try to fight back.  
The older man smiled wickedly and switched to suck the photographer's upper lip for a couple of seconds.

 

"Yeah, just like that...ahh"

 

Asami flipped Akihito's body making him rest on his belly. He straddled the smaller body and caressed his lover's behind.

 

"Such a fantastic ass and all mine"

 

The crime lord covered his fingers with lube and without warning he pushed one finger inside the hot tunnel.

"Ahh...you...could have...warn me Ryu"

 

"Be quiet"

 

The older man fucked his lover with one finger for a while, waiting until he started to become impatient.

 

"Ahh... I want more"

 

The blond raised his ass a little, trying to get more friction from the finger inside of him. His member was incredible hard and he could think only think on his lover sliding his big dick inside.

Asami slid a second finger inside, spreading that tight entrance and causing the blond a slight burn.

 

"H...hurts"

 

"No, it doesn't. You can handle rough"

 

Before the photographer could answer, the crime lord slapped one of his ass cheeks while his two fingers fucked him.

 

"Oh god!"

 

"See, you like a little pain along with the pleasure"

 

Asami smacked the other cheek and then added another finger.

Akihito was holding for dear life on the sheets, his cock was leaking and his hole was twitching on Asami's fingers.

 

The blond screamed loudly when his lover brushed his prostate for a couple of seconds.

 

"I...am going to..."

 

"Not yet. We are going to come together"

 

Asami rolled his lover again, so he was resting on his back.  
Akihito's eyes were filled with lust. When he spotted the crime lord's dick he licked his lips sensually.

Asami was big and even if he got scared at the beginning of their relationship, the blond now enjoyed that big member pushing in and out of him.

 

"Fuck me Ryu. I am ready for you"

 

The photographer spread his legs in invitation. His hole was slicked and ready for the taking.  
The older man placed Akihito's legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at his lover's entrance.

 

"You better be ready Akihito"

 

In one fluid push Asami was inside his lover. He closed his eyes and focused for a couple of seconds in controlling his desire, allowing the photographer to get used to his girth.

 

"You feel so good, so tight"

 

"Ryu...ah...so big"

 

The blond pushed at his lover's dick and not wasting a second more, Asami started fucking his lover in fast and controlled moves, touching Akihito's prostate every time.

 

"Ahh...Ryu... I am... ready"

 

"Not yet"

 

"Please... harder"

 

Asami gripped his lover's lean hips to hold him in place, taking his dick almost all the way out and then pushing back inside. Akihito's walls clasped his cock in a delicious manner, he was close as well, but he wanted them to come together"

 

"You can come now kitten"

 

"Ryu, Ryu...Ryu...ahhh"

 

The blond held for dear life on his lovers' neck, feeling his cock exploding all over their bellies while his anus had a strong grip on Asami's dick.

The crime lord grunted and kept fucking the photographer for a few minutes after filling him up with his seed. He collapsed atop his lover and kissed his lips in a sensual way.

 

"Mm that was hot"

 

"You were hot"

 

The blond blushed and turned his gaze away from the older man.

 

"Ryu, can..."

 

"What is it Akihito?"

 

"Can you pull out? I want to get up"

 

"How romantic of you kitten. Can you hold it a couple of minutes? It feels so good inside you"

 

"Stop saying embarrassing things. I will give you 3 more minutes. I need to use the bathroom"

 

"You can go now. I can convince you to have a go at it once you recover"

 

"You are impossible Ryuichi"

 

Akihito ran as much as he was able all the way to the bathroom. Asami just laughed in response, his blond lover was really amusing.

 

………………VF………………

 

A month had passed since Akihito returned to Tokyo with his lover. He was happy since Asami was more around and they had lots of sex every night.

The blond was hopeful so we scheduled an appointment with Asami's doctor. He was nervous and excited to hear the news regarding the procedure he had submitted himself to.

 

"I am sorry to give you these news but you are not pregnant Akihito"

 

"But how is that possible Doctor? My lover and I have been having sex several times every day"

 

The doctor stared intently at his patient, trying to hide his shock.

 

"Well, don't be anxious about it. You look quite stressed and that is not good for your body, you just need to relax and let nature take its course. I ran a test and your hormonal levels look fine, and your body is in good health to conceive"

 

"Then I don't understand why is talking so long"

 

"Be patient Takaba-san, a baby is a precious gift and you will get it eventually. I am confident about it"

 

Not having any option left at that moment, the photographer returned to the penthouse to kill some time alone while his lover arrived.

 

………………VF………………

 

Later that Friday night Asami decided to leave his office sooner than normal. Lately, he and Akihito had spent most of their nights and mornings having sex and it was really good.

He felt energized and happy, besides his lover has been more pliant and acting less rebellious; which was very good for his stress level.

 

"I am home"

 

The crime lord did not receive the usual excited response from his younger lover, so he started the search for him and found him in front of the TV spacing out.

 

"Why do you look so gloomy? You did not even realize I arrived already.

 

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I had an appointment with the doctor today and he told me I am not pregnant"

 

"You are thinking about it too much Akihito. Maybe is not meant to be"

 

The blond got defensive at Asami's words. He was stressed and suffering and his older lover was not helping it.

 

"Why are you not surprised? Is it because you don't want a child?

 

"Akihito, we already talked about that. You are overreacting"

 

"And you are just a cold bastard, I thought you had changed. And to think that I let you fuck me as many times as you wanted for the past month"

 

"You are making it sound like you did not enjoy it one bit. And like it was a chore for you”.

 

"That is not what I meant!"

 

"Yes, you did. I will leave you alone to think about everything. I will be at the office"

 

The photographer was rendered speechless after watching his lover leave the apartment minutes later. He was mad, sad and disappointed all at the same time.

 

"Suit yourself Ryuichi. I know you will come back to me eventually"

 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments =) and let me know what you think.


	5. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Asami and Akihito finally reach an agreement for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. 
> 
> Here is the latest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Chapter 5. Settling Down**

 

 

The next morning, Akihito was making breakfast for both of them. He had calmed down during the night and was ready to have a serious conversation with his lover.

 

After half an hour Asami made the appearance in the dining room, he was casually dressed in pants and a long sleeved t-shirt.

 

“Good morning Ryuichi. Breakfast is ready, please take a seat”

 

Asami did not answer, but he followed the blonds’ instructions. Silence reigned during their breakfast and when it was over, Akihito took courage and stared to talk as calmly as possible.

 

"Ryu, I think you need to get yourself checked. There is a possibility that you can't have kids"

 

The crimelord's face changed immediately, his golden eyes looked colder and his complete demeanor changed for the worst.

 

"I assure you that is not the case Akihito. I am capable of producing children"

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"You don't need to know just trust in what I am saying"

 

"This is very important to me; you have to tell me why you are so sure"

 

The blond was sitting on the bed, and even that, he could not help but feel really anxious about his lover's statement.

He was sure whatever Asami was going to tell him, he was not going to like it.

 

"I fathered a soon when I was sixteen. I was young, but when I met Yuriko I knew she was the one for me. No one could compare to her beauty and naturally our attraction could not be stopped. She became pregnant after we dated for 3 months so her father disinherited her. It was not a pretty time but we survived the last months of her pregnancy"

 

The photographer could not even muster a sound. He was terribly shocked. In all the time he had known Asami he has never heard anything about that Yuriko person.

 

"When she was in labor, everything started crashing down. She had a heart attack. The doctors never knew Yuriko had a heart disease and she died because of it. I just stared at everyone trying to save her. When nothing could be done, they tried to extract our baby from her body but it was too late. He died as well. After all that happened, with every passing day I became the cold bastard I am and I decided to play with males only; since I knew there was no risk of impregnating one. It was never in my plans to have a baby ever again"

 

Akihito stared speechless at his lover. It was a lot to take in. Asami a father? Involved with a woman 16 years ago? It was really hard for him to make sense of everything he had just heard.

 

"Why did not you tell me about it?"

 

“It is in my past Akihito. It should not make a difference to you"

 

"Are you out of your mind? It does matter!! Because it means that she was good enough for you to have a kid with...but I am not"

 

“I never said that. It does not have anything to do with Yuriko"

 

"You...you still lover her Ryu..."

 

It was not a question from the blond; it was a statement that was hurting him profusely. Akihito's eyes started to water, he fought to keep the tears in but his heart shattered in pieces.

 

"I will always love her Akihito..."

 

Not able to face his lover anymore, the photographer ran towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

"Akihito, don't run away from me. It does not mean I am not willing to have a child with you. We had agreed to it"

 

"No, you did not want to. You said it was okay because I pressured you. And I am never going to be her! I cannot compete with a dead woman! Even if she was alive, you would still choose her over me...and you have never said that you lo......"

 

Asami could hear his lover crying and the anguish in his voice was evident. He was not used to a vulnerable Akihito.

He was always so strong and fought with all his might against the crime lord all the time.

 

"You need to calm down Akihito"

 

"Just leave me alone Asami. I need some space..."

 

"No, you don't. We have been spending enough time apart due to our arguments. Man yourself up and stop acting like a brat. I am getting tired of this"

 

"You are an asshole!"

 

"And you are a stubborn brat. Come out so I can fuck you to my heart's content and maybe you will get pregnant"

 

"I am not a whore and I don't want you anywhere near me right now"

 

"Well, even better, I can give your doctor as many samples of my sperm so he can impregnate you. That way you can avoid the tedious chore of having sex with me, your lover. Or if you are that desperate, why don't you go and let every single man in Tokyo have their way with you. You will get pregnant soon enough"

 

Asami was furious and frustrated with the blond. The situation had gotten worse and all the usual good times they shared were something in the past.

 

"You are offending me. Just go and let me be. I should have never asked you to have a child with me"

 

"I am tired of this. I am leaving"

 

Akihito was left alone in the bathroom. When the silence became deafening, soundless tears covered his face in desperate need of his lover.

He wanted to be everything for Asami, to be loved more than anyone else in his lover's life, but he knew that was just a hopeless dream. The blond knew Asami cared for him, but Yuriko was and would be always the love of this life.

 

_/Why can't you love me as much as I love you Ryu/_

 

\----------VF--------

 

Later that night Akihito was resting on their bed alone. He wanted to have Asami by his side but he knew that was not possible at the moment.

Standing up he searched for his older lover but he came empty handed.

The photographer took his phone and sent a message to the older man. If that was the only way to reach him then he was going to use it.

 

**Kitten:**

Ryu, are you avoiding me?

 

**Asami-chan:**

No, I am not. I am just busy.

 

**Kitten:**

Sorry to bother you, Asami-sama

 

**Asami Jerk:**

Stop these childish messages. I am busy, it is an important meeting, so stop.

 

Akihito did not trust the reply he received from his lover. It was obvious that something was utterly wrong between them plus the horrible fight they had had. Asami was acting his old self, cold and inattentive towards him.

The blond tried calling his lover and talked this over, but his phone had been turned off.

 

"So this is how things will be. Who is the childest of us now. Asshole!"

 

\------------VF---------

 

The first night Akihito was super angry and his lover never came home. By the second day, he was less angry and more open to solve everything, but one day turned into two and then for a whole week the photographer had not heard anything from Asami. He was feeling really depressed and missed his lover badly.

 

He had called the crime lord several times over the past few days but the glasses guy, Kirishima, always told him that his lover was busy. The blond was tired of that answer but he was not giving up after a week, so he dialed again.

 

"Takaba-sama, the boss is busy"

 

"I don't care, put him on the phone Kirishima. He cannot avoid me forever"

 

Seconds later the crime lord picked up the phone. Akihito was nervous after so many days without hearing and seeing his lover.

 

"What do you want Takaba? Stop harassing my employees"

 

"Don't act this way Ryuichi. I am sorry. Please come home, let's talk"

 

"I am done talking. As far as I am concerned since you are so desperate to have a child at any cost, I grant you your freedom. The only thing that really interests you from my body is my dick"

 

"You don't understand. I don' want to have anybody's child, I want to have yours!!... I love you!... Not anyone else!"

 

That did it, Akihito had finally admitted the truth to his lover. With no hesitation he hung up. His heart was racing madly and his palms started to sweat.

 

_/You idiot! Why did you have to tell him?. He does not feel that way....I ruined it!/_

 

Akihito cleared the angry tears that were covering his face. He was mad to himself for confessing his feelings. He was certain Asami was going to dispose of him soon. Unnecessary emotions as his lover used to say were not tolerable.

Filled with dread and sadness the hugged his lover's pillow and cried until his eyes could not stay open longer.

 

\-------------VF-------------

 

Later that night, the crime lord arrived to the penthouse. It was still early, around 11pm, so he expected his lover to be awake.

 

Once in their bedroom he noticed the mess that covered the usual pristine bed. Some clothes were discarded on the floor, as if the blond was planning to leave again. But to his surprise below all the covers and clothes, Akihito was curled into a ball and sleeping. The older man noticed how puffy his lover's eyes looked.

 

"Akihito, wake up"

 

Still half asleep the blond opened his eyes briefly. His hands urgently looked for contact with his lover.

 

"Ryu, I will give you everything you want from me, just give me one child. I will obey you completely if... that is what it...takes"

 

Asami was astonished to hear those words from his younger lover. In all the years that they had been together, the blond has refused to comply with his demands in every opportunity. All it took now for that to happen was a baby.

 

"Shh...I would not ask such a thing from you Akihito. I thought you knew me better than that already"

 

"What are you talking about? I don't understand"

 

"You will realize it soon, I am sure of it"

 

Asami kissed his lover's lips silencing him. No more words were needed to convey his feelings.

The crime lord felt his lover's frame tremble a little when he started to unbutton his shirt.

 

"Let me love you properly Akihito"

 

"Ryu, make me forget about everything. I just want to be loved by you...I...I..."

 

"I know Akihito. Don't say anything else. I will take care of you"

 

 

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happening next =)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
